Trial System
The Trial System is a unique system in the episode 19 (Season 1) and 24 (Season 2) of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 designed to disable mobile units linked to Veda. The system are only used by GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie, GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh, and GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. Description & Characteristics The system was designed to generate an invisible field wave that shuts down any mobile weapon connected to Veda. While it is also useful in a rogue or traitor scenario, the system was mainly created due to the human nature of the Gundam Meisters, since even the most well trained human being under extremely stressful circumstances can break down and act irrationally due to emotions. The realisation of this safeguard strategy however would only be effective if the beholder of the system is not subjected to emotions himself, thus only "non-humans" were entrusted with it.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Novel 3 "Fallen Angels" Those entrusted with the systems are also generally quantum brainwave users, usually Veda-approved artificial humans. When activated, the cockpit GUI would turn red, showing the words TRIAL with holographic red system screens throughout the cockpit. The user must be constantly linked with Veda to continue the duration of Trial, should the connection with Veda be severed or the permission revoked, Trial deactivates and all disabled units are then capable of returning to combat. One weakness of the system is its limited range as it only affects mobile suits of Veda connected within a certain radius. To counter this limitation, special optional equipment that acts to increase the radius of the system such as the Akwos equipment set for Nadleeh and the 3G equipment set for Seraphim were created. In the latter case, its Trial System radius can reach up to an impressive 100 kilometers.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Volume 20 GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G The other weakness of the system is that it can only be used by one person at a time. This means that if one mobile suit is using the system, another separate mobile suit who is inferior in the priority list and tries to use it during that period will be denied usage as long as the first higher priority user is still engaging the system.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.24: Base Sequence 0026 The only known authorized users of the system are Gundam Meister Tieria Erde and Gundam Meister 874/Hanayo. History The Trial System made its debut against Beside Pain and his team of Innovade clones who had stolen 3 original GN Drives. Gundam Meister 874 used the GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie to intercept the enemy units. When two CBY-077 GN Cannon units started attacking her, she used the Trial System to disable the two units. However, Tieria Erde, who was running a performance test on the Gundam Nadleeh at the same time, also used the Trial System at the same time. Since Tieria was granted higher status within Veda than Meister 874, her Trial was cancelled and the GN Cannons resumed their attack. The next time Trial would be used was in A.D. 2308, when Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei sparked a civil war within CB over the actions of Team Trinity. Up to that point, Team Trinity had been mercilessly performing interventions, even targeting civilian workers and innocent people. While fighting the Thrones Eins and Drei, Tieria Erde, piloting the Virtue, ejected the particle armor and revealed the GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh. Seeing now that the Trinitys' had stolen sensitive data from Veda, Tieria judged the Trinitys' unworthy to be Gundam Meisters and activated the Trial System, paralyzing both the Throne Eins and Throne Drei, (the Throne Zwei was not affected by the activation of the Trial System because the unit was out of range while combating with the GN-001 Gundam Exia). Tieria was about to execute the Gundam Throne Meisters but was unable to do so because his permission to use the Trial System was revoked by Ribbons Almark. The Trial System would not be used again for over four years, as the system was useless without direct access to Veda. Nevertheless, Celestial Being installed the System on the GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. Trial wasn't used until the battle at L2 when Tieria merged his consciousness with Veda. Seraphim was then able to use the Trial Field to disable the Innovators' mobile suits until the unit was shot down by Ribbons in his CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam, which operated on its own stand alone OS.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 24 "Beyond" After the defeat of Innovator and A-LAWS, Trial System were never used again as Seraphim were completely destroyed. Pics Gallery File:Tieria using Trial.jpg|Nadleeh's Cockpit while using Trial System File:Trial System Executed.jpg|Nadleeh using Trial System File:Seraphim Gundam Trial.jpg|Seraphim using Trial Field Articles & References External links * Trans-Am on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini Technology